Pieces
by KyoyaxL
Summary: Just another romance story between Leanne and Zephyr. Or is it? Both slowly come to realize there might be more to it than just friendship.   Causing tension between the 3 in the household. And more drama as both try to discover their feelings..
1. Chapter 1 Prologue Black out

So this is the first story I'm going to upload. Still kinda new to this. And even though I considder english my second language.  
I'm still dutch. So yeah, my english isn't PERFECT at some times. But I try my best. And I'm writing stories as long as I can remember.  
Anyway, I just love this pairing. Here's the first chapter, and I'd love to get some feedback on this.

_It might contain some small spoilers about the game. But I work around those. Even though the prologue is about Chapter 2 the Blackout._

**

* * *

**

**Prologue. Black out.**

A soft sigh escaped the boys lips and he glanced through his room, feeling his cheek ache with the punch it endured just a little while ago. Raising his hand and rubbing it lightly. Even though he understand why she hit him, he would've done the same in her position. Probably.

"Zephyr?"

He got snapped out of his thoughts and turned his head once he heard his name, looking to the entrance of his room. Noticed it was just Leanne, letting out another sigh before glancing away from her again.

"How's your face?" she asked shyly.

"I'm fine" he growled at her. Making clear to her he didn't really appreciated it in the first place.

"I- I'm sorry for hitting you, it's just..."

"I know" he stopped her. He tried to remember what it was he saw back then, just before her hand hit his face. Even though he should know better than to run into the bathroom like that. But it seemed like a reflex, hearing her scream just made him jump up to save her. Totally forgetting the part she was taking a bath. The blackout in the city must've scared more people then he thought.

"why did you scream in the first place" he asked eventually.

Leanne walked closer once she figured it was okay to walk into his room, even though she didn't ask any permission. Like she usually did.

"I got a little scared with the lights going out like that, I'm really sorry"

"don't apologize"

She relaxed slightly, hearing him sounding less angry as he was before. Or rather, she could almost smell his ego being torn to pieces once she slapped him. And ofcourse, Vashyron making fun of the boy. Which cheek was burning red.

"should I get you a cold compress or, something?" she offered, looking at his face. And moving a little closer to him.

He was staring just to the other side of the room when he suddenly noticed her face moving closer. He was a little startled at first, but once he noticed she was just checking out the mark on his face he eased again.

"don't be stupid!" he snarled at her. Turning his face away from her.

She pulled a rather disappointed face and sighed as well.

"I'm going to make some tea, would you like _that_? Or do you not want to be bothered?"

He shook his head. Not seeming rather interested in her at the moment. He was too stubborn now to receive any pity form her. Especially after breaking his precious ego like that. Which she didn't quite seem to understand. For now he just wanted to sleep.

She didn't continue bothering him, and without any discussion she left the room.

"Goodnight" she did say before actually going down again.

Zephyr only sighed and took comfort underneath his blankets. Only removing his pants and threw them across the room.

"this is going to be a long, night" He mumbled, before turning a little to find his place. Closing his eyes and after a while, fell asleep.

. . . . . . . . . . . .

Leanne couldn't sleep, it was by far past midnight. And she wasn't able to close her eyes with all the weird noises around her. Normally she wasn't really bothered with it, or maybe it was all in her head. But this time it enabled her to fall asleep. She pulled the covers higher to her face, looking around like a scared little girl. The blackout scared her more than she thought it would. She turned on her side. Which repeated itself quite some times before she actually had enough. She was so tired, but she just couldn't fall asleep. Suddenly she thought of Zephyr, and immediately her expression changed to an awkward frown. Or concern.

"I didn't hurt him, right?" she thought out loud. Still didn't seem to figure out he wasn't hurt at all. It was just his damn proud she seemed to have broken.

But with the thought of Zephyr, she also forgot she was scared..

"huh?" she got a little confused and sat back up straight in her bed. Rubbing her eyes lightly because of the sleep she so desperately needed. And once the next thought crossed her mind, she widened her eyes. For a moment, she even considered asking Zephyr if it was okay if they could sleep together. _'Would he mind?'_ She bit her lip softly. Almost making the thought reality because she felt her legs forcing her to get up and ask him. But she also was a little afraid of his reaction, and even more... That he would most likely think of her as a little girl even more.

She growled and with that she fell back against the mattress. Knowing it was a bad idea and tried to go back to sleep again. Closing her eyes...

Several minutes passed and she still wasn't able to ignore the sounds and force herself to fall asleep. Even the seconds seemed like hours..

"okay that's it!" she pouted. Throwing the covers from her body. Got up from the bed and walked towards her door. And before she knew it, she was standing in front of Zephyr's room. Totally ignoring Vashyron who was as always, sleeping on the couch. She was no way in hell, going to sleep with _him_. He was even worse than Zephyr.

She took a deep breath before taking the doorknob in her fragile hand, opened it slowly. She hold her breath as she entered the room. Letting her ears catch the soft sound of Zephyr while asleep. She closed the door as slow as she could. Not making any sounds as she stepped closer to Zephyr's bed. Still holding her breath, afraid he might yell at her because of her stupid question. But once she noticed him move slightly -probably in his sleep- it still made her pause for a moment. But once he stopped she moved closer again.

She leaned in, slowly pushing against his shoulder...

"Zephyr?" she called out to him softly "Zephyr, wake up"

He mumbled softly as he slowly opened his eyes. Taking in the sight of Leanne as she stood before his bed. Wearing nothing more than a simple tight shirt and some underwear. He growled lightly as he sat up in his bed.

"what is it?" he asked, sounding a little more annoyed and sleepy than concerned.

"Ehm..." she still was embarrassed to ask him. But it was to late to back down now "I- my room, there are all this weird noises"

He sighed, turning towards her.

"do you want me to check them out?" he asked, almost ready to get up.

"n- no, I mean... Is it okay if we sleep together?" she asked. Didn't look down towards him, too afraid of his reaction "It's the black out... I can't sleep"

He looked at her in surprise, he never thought she would ask him something like that. Then again, he was even more surprised at the fact nothing in his mind made him protest to this. Not even when she asked him. Not even did he even refuse her in reflex. But once he came to his senses he let out another sigh. But, he didn't felt like arguing either. He was too tired for that. And he figured he couldn't let her stand like that any longer, after all. He slept on the roof, it was way colder then downstairs. And with what she was wearing, he figured she must be freezing.

"idiot"

She pouted lightly, knowing he wasn't going to agree to it. She almost felt like turning around.

"well don't stand there like that, you'll catch a cold" he finally said, not bothering to look at her as he pulled up the covers for her to join him.

"R-really?" her eyes widened in surprise and it took her quite some time to realize he actually agreed to her. But once he figured he would get impatient too if she would take too long. So with a small breath she took the offer and moved closer. Taking the covers from him as she joined him underneath. With a rather satisfied smile on her face she laid down and got comfortable.

Zephyr laid down again as well, facing her as he watched her trying to search her place in the bed. She was so far away from him, he was almost afraid she might fell out of the bed. He shook his head with a sigh, it amused him slightly.

"what?" she asked, looking at him with big curiosity on her face. Which always kind of endeared him in a way, she always had this cute look in her eyes. But he never dared mentioning it to her.

"You'll fall out like that" he said, as he pointed out the big distance between them "I won't bite"

She widened her eyes again a little more once he said that. She didn't expect him to open up like that. But nodded immediately after and came a little closer. Still, as shy as she was, she kept enough space between them. Which made Zephyr chuckle. And once he watched her closing her eyes he eased. Took a deep breath before closing his eyes as well. Feeling his body doze off again. Letting him slowly fall into his slumber. But before he even could, he felt some movement in the bed. And once he thought it was going to stop, he opened his eyes once he felt the girl in his bed coming closer again. This time snuggling up against his chest. He swallowed with the sudden feeling, of warmth, running through his body. At first he didn't know what to do. But when he figured he was falling asleep just as he was. She just moved in out of reflex. Seeking out his protection and comfort. And once again, he couldn't help but being endeared with her. It turned a small smile on his face, dared him to slowly wrap an arm around her and closing his eyes again. Once both found their place against each other, and he got more comfortable he could already fell him dozing off again. This time with the soft sounds she made in her sleep. Her breathing, he never took a moment to listen to it. Or even take in her smell. But once he did he got a little confused, not because she smelled so nice, but, because she smelled so. Familiar. And once he did, he realized he always kind off did that from a distance. It wasn't really new to him, but being so close to her, was new. And he didn't mind it one bit. He smiled again, for once.. Making him fall asleep peacefully, as for the girl in his arms.

* * * * * End of Prologue.


	2. Chapter 2 Innocance

Leanne slowly opened her eyes, blinking a few times before she remembered where she was. Waking up with the sharp sunrise piercing through the room wasn't really what she had hoped for. She moaned softly as she stretched. Noticed she actually turned around in her sleep and wasn't facing Zephyr anymore. At least she remembered where she was. She tried to yawn when it finally dawned to her how close she was to Zephyr. And it didn't take her long to realize the boys arm around her waist.

"Zephyr?" she softly said, poking his ribs with her elbow so he would wake up. Not too hard, but hard enough so he would notice.

He only mumbled lightly and moved his face on the pillow, closer to the nape of her neck. Feeling the touch of his lips against her skin, she shivered and poked him once more. Only this time, she slowly moved back. Frowning slightly as she thought of feeling something, poking against her behind.

She was about to move when he suddenly woke up as well. Moving closer to her when he figured he was hugging his pillow. But as he opened his eyes he slowly took in the sight of Leanne's hair, the rest of her. Widened his eyes, she still laid frozen and he pulled back his arm from its grasp.

"morning" he groaned, his voice sounding less charming as it usually did. His throat was a little dry. And his back, being a little sore because he laid still in the same position the whole night.

"e-ehm, Zephyr?" she asked, when she moved this time, again against the bulge. She noticed it wasn't something like the blankets or anything else she could probably feeling against her behind. But she was to shy to ask him what it was, since she actually figured what it could be. Which made her blush and stared blank to the wall in front of her.

But once she moved Zephyr noticed it himself. And it didn't took him too long to blush as well. He cleared his throat and coughed softly, even though there was nothing that could be said or done to talk him out of this moment of shame. Unfortunately it wasn't something he could have done to prevent it either. After all, he was still a young boy.

And once he figured she noticed, he chuckled lightly. Trying hard to think of a way to make a joke out if it. But he just couldn't seem to think of something.

"right err.. Sorry about that" he said after a while.

After that it was silent, which made it the moment even more uncomfortable. But after a while he could hear a clear sound coming from Leanne, it didn't take her long to burst into hard laughter. Covering her lips to prevent some of the hard noise coming out as she just couldn't keep in from laughing.

"great" he growled, now he was even more embarrassed.

"I-I'm sorry!" she laughed even harder "it's just so funny!"

"no it's not, it's embarrassing!"

As she tried to stop laughing and calm herself she moved and turned around to face Zephyr. Once she did she only laughed even harder, looking at his face.

"You should see your face!" she still laughed.

"would you cut it out!" he almost squeaked at her.

He had no clue how he should be defending himself now. And she couldn't recall a cuter moment or scenario, seeing a boy with such a red flush on his face looking back at her.

"I'm sorry I'm sorry! I'll stop!" she said once she took a deep breath and stopped laughing. After a really long while. She didn't even know why she had to laugh so hard. It wasn't even _that _funny. But it sure was uncomfortable. Well more for him as it was for her. But she didn't knew how to react to it otherwise.

He growled softly as he sat back up in the bed, going through his hair. He was amazed it didn't got too messy. And looking down at Leanne, there wasn't anything he could remark about her that was imperfect.

Even in the morning she was still the same as how he remembered her and saw her. But only the sleepy look on her face made him smile for a moment, it was a side of her he didn't got to see much. And he would kill himself for saying he wouldn't care either. '_I could always wake up like this' _he thought. Only without the embarrassing part.

She turned on her back and watched Zephyr once he sat up. She frowned a little when she noticed him looking down at her, smiling? Was he just, smiling? She couldn't help but blush slightly. Even though she didn't mind. She loved to see him smile.

Maybe because he didn't do that enough. She watched him turning his face towards his door, away from her gaze. And without knowing it she glanced down, further and further until she her eyes stopped at his back. His spine, watching his muscles move as he moved his arms. It felt a little strange... But after some while she took a deep breath.

"I'm going to make some tea, would you like some?" she asked. Getting up herself this time.

Taking the covers and moved herself out of the bed, noticed Zephyr looking up to her once she did. She rubbed her arms slightly because of the sudden cold on her skin. Standing beside the bed now.

Zephyr widened his eyes with the sight. Looking at her. This made his 'situation' _not _any better. He sighed.

"not going to join me?" she asked.

"I'll be down in a minute, or two..." he answered. Still not able to stop from blushing.

She bit her lip, tried hard not to make the wrong comment at this time.

"right, I'll make sure it's done" she said. And disappeared from his sight.

He breathed out in relieve. Letting himself fall back on the mattress. Running his fingers aggressively through his hair.

"I can't believe that just happened" he said "and right this morning... Argh"

He sighed and took the blankets in his left hand, looking down he sighed once more.

"I can't go down like this!" he hissed to himself. But making sure nothing could be heard downstairs. He was afraid this could take a little longer before he was able to show himself decently.

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

Once Zephyr managed to get himself dressed he walked out of his room, taking in the view of the city for a moment. Even though the moment started to last a little longer and made him walk over to the edge. With a sigh. Some fresh air really did him some good. But once he thought back of the moment in their bed he had to blush again, he just couldn't restrain himself. He was still too embarrassed to admit what happened. He felt so stupid.

Once he was done cursing to himself in whispers he went down the stairs, for once. Normally he just jumped down from the roof. But this time his legs were still a little shaky. In a way. Once he came down he watched Leanne getting the tea ready, even making some sandwiches. He couldn't help but smile at the sight and walked over to their couch. Wondering where Vashyron had gone to.

And once he sat down she turned herself with a mug in her hand, waiting for the tea to be done.

"ah, there you are, finally" she said, also showing a faint blush.

It made the boy growl, did she really, had to rub it in once more?

"yeah I couldn't find a proper clean shirt" he answered, even though he just went for a plain black shirt with long sleeves.

"sure, searching for a shirt" she teased. Which made him growl even louder.

But he just ignored it, and gave her the middle finger as he decided to just give her her well earned laughter. He hoped, he was able to laugh about it too after a while. Probably within years he would still feel embarrassed.

"here you go" he heard her say, making him look up to her once she was close enough. He didn't notice until now she held a plate in front of him. Taking the offer he held out his hand to take the plate from her. He smiled lightly, the gesture was just too sweet. He couldn't remember the last time she made him breakfast.

"you shouldn't have" he said about the matter.

"don't be silly" she answered to him. She on the other hand thought it was nice to pamper someone every once in a while. And he was just too cute, she couldn't help but feel a little sorry for his blunder earlier.

Even when it was not her fault...

He didn't know why she was being so nice to him all the sudden. But he wasn't going to ask either. Since he couldn't complain about the fact that someone made him something to eat.

After a while he was done and took both plates to take them back, putting both into the sink.

"I think the tea's done" he said, pointing towards the burning fire the water was on.

She ran into the kitchen to put it out and take some cups. He smiled at her once more, it was cute. Even more since he could just do it himself. She still felt the need to rush over anyway.

Pouring in some tea for both, it didn't take them long to finish it. And left both in curiosity what to do with their day. Since Vashyron wasn't around for some reason. Zephyr got up to their chalkboard. To see if he left them a memo. He sighed once he indeed, noticed one.

_'I'm out for some business, make sure you both complete some tasks on our lists. I'm counting on you guys! _

_Vashyron.'_

It took a while for Zephyr to figure out what the old man was talking about in the memo. Until he indeed remembered the list on the chalkboard as well. Vashyron left them a list of small task that needed to be done this week.

He took the list and walked over to the kitchen, reading it thoroughly but got snapped out of his reading and thoughts once he noticed Leanne wasn't in the room anymore.

"Leanne?" he glanced through the room, but she was nowhere to be found.

He sighed since he didn't felt like searching for her at this certain time. He was already a little grumpy because Vashyron left them the dirty jobs, while he was out doing all the fun stuff. The real jobs. Big ones too, the fact that he didn't even needed their assistance confused him a little.

The ash-blonde walked over Leanne's room, the door was half open when he entered it. Still the list was clustered in his hands once he walked in. He didn't noticed the fact she was getting dressed with still the white paper in front of his nose.

But once he had to look over it to tell her the 'bad news' he blushed once more. She didn't even notice him! There she was, standing in nothing more than a cute pink bra and some panties which fitted the the color of her bra. Matching her underwear completely.

"I-I'm sorry!" he said, he didn't took him look to glance away from the sight, staring at the door. A blush reaching far across his face up to his ears.

Leanne turned to face him. Leaving nothing more of her than he already saw, she reached a high note. Making the sound echo through the room.

"get out!"

. . . . . . . . . .

Zephyr got away with it without breaking any limps or, the rest of his already broken ego. He sat down on the couch with a sigh, waiting for her to be done. List fisted into his hand. He didn't even glance up once she entered the room, luckily all dressed now. He blushed again and thought hard to come up with another excuse. But instead he remained silent.

He heard a sigh coming from her, making him look up this time.

"It's okay, I guess. So what were you going to tell me?" he asked, a little irritated. Pointing at the piece of paper Zephyr was holding.

He took a moment to look at her clothes. It was mid-summer so she was wearing a plain black skirt. Showing off her knees and... Thighs. He wasn't used to that at all. He normally saw her in longer skirts. But this one was slightly shorter than the type's she normally wears. He swallowed hard, making sure the sight of her wouldn't bother him too much.

But he was used to ignore it anyway. Even from the first time he saw her he still got captivated by her. And seduced with her innocent charms, and spell she seemed to have over him. He already knew she was capable of making him go down on his knees with the right words or demands. But still, he knew, he would never admit or confess a thing.

The rest of her he didn't even got the time to work into his system. The skirt was by far enough to distract him.

"Zephyr, are you even listening?" she asked, already knew where he was looking at. Even though she had to admit she was ignorant with his gazes from time to time. If it wasn't now, she wouldn't even had noticed his glare at her legs.

It was kind of sad, she never noticed how he always looked at her. Those hopeful eyes, taking in every sight of her there was to be seen. To him she was the most precious thing he ever laid his eyes on. The way she smiled, her eyes, the cute way her hair danced as he moved. Making him shiver once her sweet voice reached his ears. He didn't care what anyone would say, in his eyes she was perfect.

He wouldn't done anything to make her his, if he'd only had the guts to say so. He wasn't even sure if she was capable of living up to his everlasting fantasies that crossed his mind about her. Still, he didn't even dared to lay even one finger on her. She really was, a delicate flower. But besides that. He knew she was way out of his league. So he never thought anything further than the two being just friends, companions.

"Sorry, I.. Was just thinking" he answered in a while. Since she was getting impatient and even more irritated.

"fine, what's that?" she asked. Pointing at the list once more.

"we got some jobs to attend to" he answered to her again. "ready to go?"

He hoped she wasn't going to change once she heard the word 'job' dropping in the room. And because she already had her holsters added to her choice of clothing today. He wasn't going to think twice she would anyway.

Unfortunately she didn't had long to complain. She should have known not only Zephyr, but Vashyron doesn't take a no for an answer. And the dirty jobs needed to be done too.


	3. Chapter 3 Tears

**Chapter 3. Tears.**

_First of all: thanks everyone for the reviews! Means a lot to me. I really enjoy writing this story and getting all those nice feedback. It motivates me to write even better, longer and more often. Unfortunately I'm having problems with inspiration from time to time. And I have my work and other things such as cosplay that's keeping me busy. But besides that I'm always trying to find some spare time to get this to this story._

_This was a really hard chapter to write. I'm still trying to work out the relationship between the two. But it's starting to become more clear to me. And I hope anyone likes it ^^ And I also hope I don't get too much 'out of character'. But the way I write this fanfic, Is actually how I would see the characters aside the original story. And ofcourse the relationship between Zephyr and Leanne. And we're almost reaching a part that explains much more of it. So here it is. Chapter 3: Tears._

_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . .. . . . . . . _

The whole afternoon Zephyr and Leanne had been walking through town. Every level there could possible be to fulfill even the most stupid and small tasks. Zephyr sighed once they were finally done, for today. He was really tired, even more because they got all the boring stuff. Leanne walked close beside him as they almost reached home. Home sweet home.

"I wonder if Vashyron's home" Leanne said, smiling slightly. Even more when they reached the final steps to their door.

"I don't really care" Zephyr answered to it. And since she didn't walked in, he gladly opened the door. And as selfish as he was just walked through it instead of being polite and letting the pretty girl walk through first. He would've, if he wasn't so tired. He just wasn't paying attention. And for some reason, somehow, he never really liked hearing Leanne saying the name Vashyron. Or well, not in a nice way.

But both were a little surprised when they saw Vashyron on the couch, supposedly watching a really old show on TV. Zephyr only growled, as moody as he was he pretended he wasn't there and just walked passed the couch without greeting him at all. Over to the kitchen and got him something to drink. The fact Vashyron left them with the dirty work, didn't soothed his mind either.

Leanne on the other hand smiled with a small greeting and walked over tot he couch, trying to see whatever it was that Vashyron was watching.

"Hey kiddo's, I managed to fix the lights and such over at the Hugues Power station" Vashyron said, which also explained what he was doing practically all day. And morning. Since he wasn't there. Again Zephyr didn't spoke a word.

"Yeah I'm really relieved the lightning is working again, I got a little scared without any of it last night" she explained. Which made Zephyr turn his head immediately once she spoke of last night. He sighed, taking some sips of his soda. Before, roughly placing it in the sink.

"goodnight" he growled. Walking past the couch and up to the stairs.

"turning in early today are ya?" Vashyron said amused "what did you do to him to get him that exhausted? Finally found a way to shut him up?"

Leanne started laughing and so did Vashyron. Which pissed Zephyr off even more. Without reason he was already angry with the old man, and now he was just about to cross the line.

"Fuck _you_" he said. And with the last word he disappeared to his room.

Leanne was about to get up and follow him, when a hand on her arm suddenly made her stop. She turned her head, looking over her shoulder as she watched, followed the hand and ended up staring at Vashyron.

"just let him go" Vashyron spoke to her. Hearing her sigh. "I guess it had been a long day huh?"

Leanne nodded, sitting down again. Wondering what was wrong with Zephyr. He didn't act like that before they came in the house.

"he's just tired, don't worry about it" He insured her, trying to find a way to get through to her. Since she always got a little bothered by it when Zephyr acted.. The way he did sometimes. He just couldn't lay his finger on it. Or why, but Leanne always seemed to pick up his mood. Feeling a little sad or confused to see the boy that way. And he himself always hated the fact both we're just NOT seeing what was going on around them. Secretly he always tried to hook them up in a way. Giving them their alone moments every now and then. To tease them. Why was it so damn hard! Both really were a bunch of silly kids.. They just wouldn't see it would they!

"in fact, you should probably get some sleep too. I can't afford to see you sleep in during duty" he teased her, trying to cheer her up a little.

She managed to smile and then got up. Seeing the look on Vashyron's face, told her, she shouldn't worry about it too much. And she agreed on the fact it would be wise to rest from now.

"I'll go talk to him later, when the show's over" he then said before she left to her room. But before he was able to wish her goodnight she popped her head through the entrance of her door.

"don't put the volume up too hard okay?" she said. "goodnight!"

He chuckled and actually put the volume down enough, so she was able to sleep...

When the show was over he turned off the TV. He almost forgot his tiny little promise he made Leanne when he was about to turn in and get some sleep on the other couch. With a sigh he got up, since he might be a perverted and selfish bastard. He did most likely always keep his promise. And to a girl like that, who could say no to that?

He walked up the stairs with a yawn, over the roof and like most others would, he glanced over the edge, taking in the view of the city at night. It was really stunning. He smiled for a moment before getting to Zephyr's room. He stood in front of the door, even though it was opened. He was used to that. Zephyr often left his door open, so this wasn't anything strange or new to him. He walked in without asking permission and noticed Zephyr laying on his bed, still fully clothed and just passed out it seems.

"oii wake up" Vashyron said. Standing beside the bed and kicking it slightly in order to get his attention. Zephyr almost jumped up since he was half asleep. Which already told Vashyron enough, he was thinking too much and felt asleep during the process. And forgot to undress himself.

"what do you want" Zephyr growled at the older man.

Vashyron took place on a chair in Zephyr's room. His only chair. Even though there wasn't much in his room. At least he had something to sit on... After that Vashyron was silent for a short while. But once he managed to find the words he broke the silence in the room..

"you just don't see it do you?" Vashyron started. Leaving a confused expression on the smaller boy's face.

"see what?" he asked back at him "if this is going to be a 'wise talk between men' then I'm not in the mood."

"yes it is and you're going to sit here and listen to it" Vashyron immediately interrupted "I'm not going to tell you anything about the birds and the bees and such. Or whatever it is it's called these days, I'm not catching up anymore. But the thing is, there is this girl. Busting her ass of for you, and you always act like this. You don't see it at all do you? Have you ever seen how she is around you?"

It left Zephyr staring at the older man for quite a while to hear something like that. Was he being serious? He suddenly felt his stomach turning. He had always worshiped Leanne from a far. He never actually noticed anything beside the feeling of family that he felt for her. It wasn't until recently he realized it was way more than that. And he knew in his heart, it would never be more, than just a fantasy.

"you're just trying to mess with my head" he said. Almost unable to believe it himself. Even though he hoped he was just speaking the truth. He knew he wasn't ready for the answer anyway. Even when he was, speaking the truth. He still wouldn't believe it. He wouldn't even know how to respond to it anyway, he never felt this way before. How should he handle it in the first place.

"I'm not. I'm serious... And the sad thing is, I think I'm the only one seeing this" Vashyron said. Getting up once he figured he'd reached into Zephyr's mind. And he didn't felt like messing him up even more. After all he was still actually this young boy. He almost felt the urge to tell him from right or wrong. He had his mixed feelings, even though they both would watch the adult channel every once in a while. Which Zephyr never refused, and was willing to sit next to him and watch along. He still couldn't see the image of Zephyr actually being in love, or having something anything alike in a relationship.

"just think about it okay." and with that Vashyron left Zephyr's room. Hoping he didn't do anything incredibly stupid. Since both should find their own ways and work it out. Either way, he always thought they needed a little push. It was all teasing and fun. But somehow he knew this was going to turn into something more seriously than he would've predicted. Ofcourse he knew both of them we're sharing the bed last night! He wasn't stupid. Leanne wasn't in her room when he tried to give _HER_ the memo instead of putting it on the chalkboard. She was usually already awake for quite some time. But now she just wasn't in her room at all. Besides that he heard her going up the stairs the night before...

. . . . . . .

Zephyr's head was filled with all the wrong thoughts and information. It was all way too much too think through it all in one go. He sighed, he felt really uncomfortable. Still without taking the effort to undress himself he kicked off his boots, went underneath the blankets and found his way in his bed. His thoughts just kept wonder off to Leanne. He just couldn't stop thinking about it! It drove him nuts. And he couldn't sleep at all._ 'Am I really... In love?'_ he thought. He wasn't even sure what love was, how it felt. He didn't even know the meaning of love. He felt sick, like throwing up thinking about her. Not in a bad way, but because his stomach was giving him all the wrong signals. And everything he thought through about the last day made him think way differently than he used to. What if he had done that wouldn't made her sad, or anything. Would there be something different now?

He closed his eyes with another sigh. Slowly making his peace with the fact, he really was. Desperately in love with her. And it felt sickening. Just to think about it, he could feel all kinds of new emotions he never heard of, just thinking about the fact she would turn him down. He already knew he couldn't handle something like that. He would break into a thousand pieces. Only hearing her say no. Which basically said enough to him, he wasn't ever... Going to mention this to her. Too afraid of what she might say.

It was enough to for him to feel the soft texture of a tear running down his cheek. Was he, crying? He was almost shocked by it. But knowing he would give anything to lay beside her once more. Made it even worse, and he already felt the second tear making it's way down on his face. And it didn't take long to become more, in a matter of seconds more tears followed. There he was, this tough and cool boy. Now sobbing into the comfort of his blankets. Only so it would prevent him from crying. Seeking out her scent and touch so desperately it made him go insane.

It was starting to dawn to him, a life without her would most likely be incomplete. And she was the only person left in his life he would die fighting for. He remembered this song, which resembled his feelings so much, he repeated the sentence over and over in his mind. Long enough before he finally fell asleep.

"_I come to you in pieces, so you can me whole"_

. . . . . . . . . . . .


	4. Chapter 4 preparations

**Chapter 4. Preparations.**

_Okay this chapter was really fun to do! ^^ and I can't wait to start on the next one._

_Keep in mind, Resonance of Fate really is, a perverted game. This fanfic isn't anything different from that._

_And something else I wanted to say: everyone's welcome to send me a personal message/comment with suggestions or something you think would be fun to add to this story. Just a thought. _

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

It was an early morning for Zephyr. Waking up, with a wet pillow. He didn't felt like going back to sleep anymore. So he decided to watch some TV. And to his surprise Vashyron was up early too, also in front of the TV set. Both just kept staring at the boring program. For over an hour at most. Both didn't spoke a word to each other. It was even too early for Vashyron's taste since his sarcastic temper wasn't really awake either, not enough for him to start off with his well known annoying comments.

Zephyr was laid back on the couch, almost sinking into it as he already seemed to retrieve some of his sleep, he didn't get last night. Vashyron studied him for a while, he felt a little guilty. Since he was the one at fault. He wasn't planning on the fact it would keep Zephyr up the whole night. He really looked awful, he had to say that.

"You look like shit" Vashyron then said.

Making Zephyr open his eyes and looking up. He only growled, making clear he wasn't in the mood for a conversation. Not after the last one.

"shut up I'm tired" he answered. Vashyron only nodded. He sure had a way to read other people's minds. He then sighed... His guilt getting the best of him.

"I'm sorry Zephyr, I didn't intent to prevent you from sleeping"

"that's not it all! I don't care"

"then why are you defending yourself"

"tsk" Zephyr turned around on the couch, his back now facing Vashyron. He was done talking to him. Vashyron only sighed and glanced back towards the TV.

After a while Zephyr managed to keep awake as well. And just as Vashyron he started to stare at the damn thing. It's not like he had anything better to do. But both looked up as they saw, a rather tired Leanne walking out of her room.

"How am I supposed to sleep with that damn noise!" she yelled at both, pointing at the TV. Both men didn't answer to it and weren't really impressed, they turned their heads to the TV again.

"hello?" she continued. This time standing in front of the TV. Watching the boys tilting their heads in order to see past her. Vashyron sighed, since she was blocking his view. Normally he would check her out since she was still in her sleeping wardrobe. But this time the TV was more important.

"oi! You're in the way" Vashyron growled at her. Pissing her off even more.

"fine, you don't want to listen me? I'll make you two listen to me!" she walked over to the plug of the TV set, taking it in her hands. She already heard both boys reject to it and screaming not to plug it out.

"HAHA!" she pulled it out without any doubt and the room went silent "So.. I was saying..."

She suddenly stopped with 2 death glares were pointing at her..

"e-eh... Well... You deserved it!" she tried to fight back, or show her she wasn't impressed with the scary looks she received. But she knew, she was doomed. She had intruded the boys precious time alone in front of the TV. And now she was screwed.

"that's it!" Zephyr said, making a run for it, and just when he was about to grab her. She ran off, laughing really hard as she made her way on the stairs.

"first try and catch me!" she yelled at the boy. But even so, he was way faster than her. And it wouldn't take him long before he would chase her done. And there was nowhere for her to go. She was trapped.

"Just wait until I catch you!" he yelled back at her. And when both arrived at the roof, Leanne looked around where she could hide. But before she knew it two relative strong arms grabbed a hold of her. Zephyr locked his arms around her waist. She still couldn't stop laughing. She was struggling to break free from his grasp, but he was just too strong.

"ooohh nooo. Now you have me, what are you going to do to me. Are you going to punish me?" Leanne teased him. Which made the boy growl.

"no, I'm going to poke you, tickle you until you hit the ground" he started laughing himself. Moving his hands over her stomach and sides and started to give her the epic tickle of death. And she couldn't stop laughing.

"nooo stop it!" she screamed, tears reaching the corners of her eyes because of laughing. The sight must've looked really silly but he didn't care. As much as he tickled and poked her, she turned around in his arms, facing him. It wasn't until now he noticed, how close she was... Making him stop to stare at the girl in his arms. Still very close to his own body because of the tight grasp of his arms.

"Zephyr..?" she asked, having a confused expression on her face as she watched him stare at her. So close, his face was so close. What should she do? She bit her lip and got a little nervous. Zephyr just didn't seem to snap out of the moment. But when it looked like he was about to do something, leaning in.. He slowly let go. She sighed... If there something going to happen, it should've been now. But the moment was over... Making her calm down. But disappointed at the same time.

A blush appeared on his face as he stayed close but keeping his arms to himself. He sighed also, feeling so incredibly stupid. If there was at least something in her eyes, he saw. He ruined it! He had, almost maybe his only chance. And he almost thought she wouldn't blame him for kissing her. But he just couldn't close the gap between the both and get it over with.

"I'm going to take a shower" he said suddenly, leaving her completely confused with the awkward moment. And went downstairs.

"what was that all about?" she whispered to herself. "what was, that look in his eyes.."

For a moment she thought she was almost able to see, the desire in his eyes. Every bit of lust he had worked up since she came in his life. But she just couldn't see clearly. Not enough because of her own nerves, trying to calm her down.

They both really were, dancing around each other in circles.

. . . . . . . . .

After a short shower Zephyr went up to his room again, wearing nothing more than a simple towel around his waist. He didn't spot anyone on the way over. And once he got in his room, he started to get dressed. This time taking a brown shirt with short sleeves. He wasn't the kind of person to wear formal shirts without long sleeves. But this time it was just way too hot outside to wear what he usually did. He finished it with some jeans he usually wore. Putting on his shoes and went down again. It must've been about 10 minutes. And once he got to the living room, he spotted Leanne in the kitchen along with Vashyron. Also completely dressed. What were they doing?

"then you add 5 eggs" he heard Leanne say. She was holding a cooking book and Vashyron was busy with a bowl of eggs, flower and such. He raised a brow and joined the two in the kitchen.

"are you guys... cooking?" he asked, confused. Even more to see Vashyron with something else besides a gun in his hands... A spoon!

"yeah we're making preparations for the party" Vashyron answered.

"party?" Zephyr asked, scratching the back of his head. What did he miss while he was gone?

"Vashyron said we should celebrate" Leanne explained "he invited all bunch of people to gather up here, and just..."

"have fun" Vashyron added to it.

Zephyr was totally confused. A party, here? He was a little shocked by it. Ofcourse such an idea only could come from Vashyron. But he didn't expect this.

"this.. Evening?" Zephyr asked.

Vashyron nodded, taking the bowl and aggressively pushing it in Zephyr's hands.

"yup, and you're going to take over for me, since I have some business left to do" he said. Licking his fingers with some of the cream they used. Leaving the two in the kitchen and not long after, leaving the house.

Zephyr sighed, putting the bowl down on the counter. Watching the cooking book, he hated cooking. But Leanne always seemed to like it, she always told him how it brought peace to her mind. He smiled for a moment. But thinking of the commotion they were going to have this evening, he sighed once more. There goes a good night rest. Once more...

"what's wrong, you don't like parties?" Leanne asked. She was really busy making a cake and all kinds of tasty snacks.

"it's not like that.. But who's coming anyway? We don't know a lot of people.. right?" Zephyr started mixing the stuff in the bowl Leanne asked him to.

"You'd be surprised of how many people we know actually. We come across lots of people on our journeys you know. The whole guild's invited too! And even Jean-Paulet!" she said, smiling.

He started to laugh, he always knew she didn't like him much because of the statue incident. And to their taste he was just too, lively and loud. But somehow he found a way looking besides all that. And without those qualities, Jean really was a fun person to be around. Even though they didn't spoke much or even know one another.

"this could be fun after all" Zephyr said. Backing down once he was done with the dough. Putting it down again.

"You see, we'll just have fun" she added to it. Knowing both of them would be around too. She was determined to make a great evening out of it.

. . . . . . . . . . .

After lots of hours it was past dinner time. Both only ate something simple, some things she made. And Zephyr was her personal assistant. Which meant he had to taste everything she made. They really made a mess out of the kitchen, and even more. Zephyr's clothing... Okay not only his clothing. He was totally messed up with tiny bits of food, deserts and more. Because Leanne insisted on feeding him. 'because it would be fun'

"ah you look like a total mess" she teased, shifting on the couch to brush a napkin over his clothing in order to get it out.

"it's okay, I'll go change" he said to it, watching her move down he frowned. He was covered all over, which also meant if she would remove practically everything. She had to clean his face, but worst case of all. His lap...

"but it'll stain!" she said, not going to take no for an answer she moved down. To his stomach to remove some of the cheesecake she made, lower to his belt, pants... And finally.

He pinched an eye with the feeling, the pressure on his crotch was a little to much to take in. And because it was her. He couldn't think of anything else, his fantasies and the sight totally took over. He tried to think hard of something else, like shower curtains. But the more he thought further, the more she pushed against him. And he wasn't able to stop her! The most disturbing thing was, she didn't even notice herself? She must know where she was brushing her hand against right? Even now, since he was practically short on space by now. _'not again_' he thought.

He tried to prevent a soft groan coming from his throat as he literally brushed her hand right on that spot, located right above his growing length. How could she not feel that! Even because of the fabric, she should obviously know or notice.

But it was already too late. By the time she was done, everything down there was basically pointing up. Almost screaming her to continue. He left frozen on the couch with a huge blush on his face. His body completely flustered with the touch. Confused why he didn't stop her in the first place.

"it's okay you can get up now. I'm done" she said with a smirk.

"neh.. I-I think I'll sit down here a little longer..." he answered to it. Unable to stand up this way. Even to afraid to move right now. He sighed and he almost broke out in sweat since it was already hot in the room, and he didn't dared to make his situation even worse.

"god it's really hot" she said.

He watched her move on the couch, slowly her fingers trailed of the edges of her shirt. '_No... She isn't... She's not going to take of her shirt is she?' _

He widened his eyes, once she really was, going to undress herself.

"OKAY I'LL GO CHANGE NOW!" he jumped up from the couch. How much it hurted to move around in his jeans he couldn't care about it now. He had to get out of there. As quick as he could. And with such a bulge down his pants he was surprised he was even able to make it to his room.

Leaving Leanne with a confused look.

"that was strange" she said, shrugging as she lowered her shirt again. Removing some crumbles that fell into her shirt.


	5. Chapter 5 Cheers!

**Chapter 5. Cheers!**

Another fun chapter to do. It did took me a while. And it was hard writing Zephyr that way xD either way I hope it worked out. Since I have the feeling I kinda rushed through it. Let me know! And have fun reading this chapter.

_Sorry for any typos! I sometimes accidentally write 'he' instead of 'she' since I'm so used to writing about male characters x] I often mistake it by writing like that. _

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Hours had passed and Zephyr had spend the whole time in his room. Changing, and for once even tried to look nice. Even when it was for a certain someone. By now the party had already begun. He heard music being put on, Vashyron letting in some people into the house. He took a last glance at his mirror if everything seemed okay. For once he was actually thankful Leanne insisted on getting a mirror in his room. He was clothed in his usual wear, only slightly different. He had his collar on, a black shirt with long sleeves. And some semi dark jeans to finish it. For the last check he sat down on his bed as he tugged the jeans into his shoes. Now really done he walked down the stairs.

He already forgot about the moment on the couch. As he got down he took in the sight of people actually, having fun. He recognized some faces and also took in the sight of some new one's. Even when he wasn't really a person to meet new people he had to say, Vashyron did a great job inviting lots of people.

"Zephyr! Finally my boy!" Vashyron walked up to him, he sighed, great, he was drunk already?

"here take a drink" Vashyron said, holding out a glass in front of him, wrapping one arm around his shoulders.

Zephyr frowned as he took the glass, he looked at it. It was all red, maybe Wine? He held the glass closer to his nose as he smelled it. Immediately his face made an awkward expression. It smelled so strong.

"no way I'm not drinking that!" he argued with the older man.

"Yeah way! Come one there has to be a first time for everything" Vashyron winked at him.

It made Zephyr frown once more, there was a first time. He drank wine before, he didn't like it back then. And he sure wouldn't like it now.

"I don't want your wine" he growled at him. Vashyron sighed contently.

"then I'll get you something else! But you have to try it. No excuses" the man pleaded.

Vashyron let go of Zephyr, probably to get him something to drink. He sighed, where did he got himself in to? As he watched Vashyron stumble towards the kitchen to get him something he glanced around, normally he hated loud music. But right now he wasn't bothered by it. Voices of people talking, laughing and having fun almost overlapped the sharp sounds of the music.

He was a little startled when Vashyron bumped into him. Making him turn and look at the glass he brought him, this one was even more red! Or brown, he couldn't quite say in this lighting.

"just drink it, it's sweet" Vashyron told him. Zephyr was stupid to listen to him. But after some argue he did took a sip from the drink. His face once again changed due to the sweet and strong taste of the drink. But somehow, he was able to stand it.

"big boy!" Vashyron praised him. Watching the boy almost biting off his finger. "now drink the rest"

"yeahyeah" Zephyr said, drinking some more sips from his drink. And before he knew it, he actually liked it.

But the sight in front of him suddenly got his attention, he almost forgot to ask where Leanne was. But then he watched her walking out of her room. He stared at her, almost with his mouth wide open as time seemed to stood still as she walked up to some people to say hi. She was, so cute he couldn't describe it. She wore a short skirt with some stockings, revealing her thighs. Underneath some cute boots. And a blouse which showed some cleavage. She almost looked like this innocent school girl, he couldn't stop staring at her.

"stop drooling" Vashyron teased him, giving him a small pet on the boys shoulder as he slapped his mouth shut as well.

Zephyr growled at him and focused his attention back to his drink. This time drinking it down completely in one sip

"wow wow take it easy, Dun want ya passing out on the carpet" Vashyron warned him. But unfortunately he didn't listened to him.

Zephyr put away his glass as Leanne walked up to both of them. With ofcourse that sweet smile of hers.

"I thought you didn't drink" Leanne said to Zephyr, her gaze still at the glass he just put away.

"I do... Apparently" he answered to her.

"well I'm going to meddle in some more, Leanne be sure to bring some of the guests some of your snacks. And smile a lot!" Vashyron said to Leanne, grinning even more as he decided to leave the love birds alone.

"why do I have to do it!" Leanne yelled at him. Making him laugh.

"well because I don't think the guests would insist on Zephyr showing them some skin and be all cute while passing out some sweets and such" he joked, now walking away from them.

Zephyr blushed, but he was right. No that wouldn't work out. Not that he wanted to.

"well you heard the man" he teased her, walking away from her to get some more alcohol. She hissed at him.

"oh you just wait!" oh yeah, she was so going to mess with his mind tonight. She would totally get her revenge on both guys. Either way or another. Even when she never took disadvantage of her looks, she would most definitely do now.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

As the evening proceeded Zephyr drank more and more, he was slowly feeling himself getting dizzy. He had watched Leanne literally messing with his mind, teasing him by dancing with random guys. She was really out to get him right? Both most likely knew they liked each other, the only thing left was to say it obviously. But somehow both just didn't dared to take that first step. But he was surprised she wasn't as shy tonight, as she usually was, dancing like that. Oh god, it was driving him insane. He almost exploded thinking about it, she would dance with him like that.

But he would sure, get her back. Some how, this was just mean. As he watched another girl on the 'dance floor' since, Vashyron moved the couch so there was enough space for people to dance around of they wanted to. The girl had short brown hair, hanging wild aside her face. He grinned as he thought of stepping up to her. But once he tried to, his attention was drawn to the door which was slammed open. Hearing the scraping sound of Jean-Paulette's voice filling the room.

"No worries people! I'm here!" he said, really too lively. He sighed but ignored him for a moment, he had a mission. And he needed to complete it. And feeling a faint push coming from Vashyron behind him, he turned around. He figured he was stalking him and obviously noticed he was taking some glances at that girl on the dance floor.

"yeah calm down" he growled at the older man. This time really his courage sank into his shoes as he stepped up to the girl. Trying to find the words as she turned around to him with a smile, he felt her checking him out by glancing up and down a few times. He got a little uncomfortable.

"care for a drink?" he offered her after a while, still holding his. He blinked a few times, wow really everything seemed to flash in front of his eyes. He felt so dizzy, this must be the feeling of being drunk? Anyway he was proud of himself he was able to step up to her like that. She grinned heavily at him.

"I'd rather dance" she said to him, and before he could do anything she placed her hands on his hips, pulling him closer. He swallowed painfully, this was really going too easy if she gladly wanted to dance with him. And by the look on her face, she was quite willing. It made an awkward shiver run over his spine.

Both danced for a while, he managed to drink some more as she still refused him to get her some. He could feel some glares coming from Leanne, yes his sweet plan was working out. He felt so selfish, and so mean. But why wouldn't he, she was torturing him the same way. But as he didn't inspect, this girl, grew closer on his skin even more every moment. So close he was almost to take in her scent. And before he knew it she leaned in towards him. He widened his eyes as he could see where this was getting. She was going to kiss him. He was right, not much long after she brushed her lips against his, he didn't respond. He stood frozen, until it hit him. No! He wasn't going to kiss her, he didn't want his first kiss to be with this random girl! And when he got pulled back to his senses he dropped his glass to the ground, pushing her away from him.

"geesh never mind!" she yelled at him, her female proud broken, being pushed away like that when she was about to kiss him. Cursing the boy in her mind, he was gay, she was sure of it.

It made Leanne turn towards the scene, immediately ignoring who ever she was dancing with. And walked towards both of them, giving the girl a death glare as she walked past her. She could already say she was lucky even getting that close to him. If she was outside, she would've killed the damned whore.

She crouched down to Zephyr who was now, cleaning the bits of broken glass on the floor. She sighed, she didn't understand why he turned her down. She was gorgeous. And for a moment she could feel a small bit of jealousy rush through her, making her think she couldn't even compare to that girl. Boy, was she wrong. The only reason Zephyr stopped her was because of that reason. In his eyes no one could compare to the only one he wanted to share his first kiss with, he wanted it to be Leanne.

And as she helped him clean up, he almost felt like confessing to her. But he didn't plan on doing that while drunk, as he didn't plan on doing it at all in the first place.

"ugh" he moaned, his head was bouncing and the whole room was spinning, suddenly he didn't felt so great.

"are you okay? You wanna sit down?" she offered him, seeing him pulling some awkward faces as he held onto his head, she could guess the liquor was really getting to him. Stupid Vashyron, he shouldn't have given the boy that drink. Or well, not getting him so wasted his first time drinking anyway.

Zephyr didn't reply, not even when he almost hit the ground. He could feel Leanne taking a hold of him, helping him up from to ground. It all went so fast it almost felt like he was flying, and before he knew both took place on the couch. Right now, he felt so sick. He could easily throw up. He didn't even realize it was already past midnight.

She stayed with him for a while, watching him stare into the distance. And sometimes dropping his eyes and almost closed. Yeah, he really was absolutely wasted. She sighed as she raised her hand and brushed away some strands of hair on his forehead. He met her gaze, a little confused.

"just go have fun, don't worry about me" he said to it, feeling a little guilty he held her up from this fun party, as he was being sick.

"don't be stupid, I won't have much fun without you" she said, already blushing once she finished her sentence. But even so she was right, she didn't felt comfortable having fun while he on the other hand, was being sick and with no one to look after him in this state.

He only sighed, he wasn't going to argue with her. For a moment he sank further onto the couch. He shouldn't have since he almost started to gag. Which she noticed and concern grew on her face.

"you okay? You want to get some fresh air?" she offered him, he only shook his head. Oh god she pitied him. She could recall the first time she was that drunk, she felt so sick. Again she brushed through his hair. Crawling a little closer to him on the couch so he had something to lean onto. When most people would be grossed out watching someone vomit, her love for him was just to blind, and she would gladly escort him to the bathroom.

"come on let's get some fresh air, You'll feel better" she insisted, slightly pushing his shoulder he almost gagged once more "sorry!"

She got up as she took his arms, holding one as she walked outside with him. She wasn't going to leave him now, and once they were outside he immediately let go of her and ran over to the railing aside of the sidewalk from their house. Hanging over it, he threw up right away.

"ew" she said but chuckled, since he must feel a lot better now. She walked up to him, giving him some comforting strokes on his back as he still hang over the railing. Waiting until he would feel a little better. She could clearly feel his body shaking, she almost felt like asking what was wrong. But she guessed he was just sick, or was there more? She had no idea, but she just waited until the feeling would pass and he was able to talk to her properly.

. . . . . . . . . . . .

_No this chapter isn't done yet. Hang in there ! I stopped here otherwise I would be afraid it might get too long. So I'll upload the second chapter once it's done._

_And I hope to get more of Jean-Paulet in it also! XD I just love that guy._


	6. Chapter 6 confessions

For this chapter, I want you guys to listen to this song (when it's mentioned in the story) You'll notice dun worry.

.com/watch?v=8Uw8mIcQJn8

If the link doesn't work, just search for it: Red – Pieces.

I keep saying it but again; thanks for the reviews! It keeps me motivated to keep working on this story.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**Chapter 6. Confession.**

Some minutes flew by as they stood there. He didn't say anything. Too scared he was going to throw up again. He sighed as he lifted himself slightly from the railing, she was right. Some fresh air really did him some good, feeling the wind stroking his hair, caressing his face. Those re-insuring words she spoke to him, stroking his back. He felt much better.

"sorry you had to see that" he said, laughed softly. He was kind of embarrassed. He never intended her to see him throw up like that. Then again, he just couldn't restrain himself from doing so.

"you actually think that bothered me?" she said, standing beside him, she raised her hand, caressing his cheek with her thumb, with so much love. She just looked at him with a smile.

He almost felt like pulling back from her touch, since it made his feelings only worse. And as far as he know she didn't felt the same. Even when Vashyron told him something else, he couldn't think of a honest way she would like him back. It just seemed too good to be true.

"I'm going to drink some soda, I have a really bad taste right now.." he said about it. Since he felt a little better getting some of it out of his system. He could use something else. But he was at least able to walk inside the house without an escort.

"are you sure you're okay? Do you need me to follow you?" she asked, a little insecure since she didn't think he could make it on his own right away. Not after throwing up like that. Sure he feels fine now, but the feeling would come back for sure.

"I'm okay" he insured her. Walking inside for real now, getting some soda. He noticed she didn't follow him. He shrugged as he just drank a few soda's. Backing down from the party now since he didn't felt like socializing at the moment. Not with this feeling, which was starting to come back slightly, at least it wasn't half as bad as before. Only now a headache started to reach the surface.

He watched Leanne get in the house now too, she seemed kind of happy. Like she always was actually. What he didn't knew was she was just faking it. And he just realized id. Like she did more often when things bothered her. She just tried to act tough. A little like him, only that he did show when something was off, he still tried to look like everything's was okay. He mostly failed.

Leanne was talking to Jean-Paulet, who asked her for a dance. She politely refused since she was a little tired. But they kept talking for a while.

As for him he decided to get some fresh air once more. He walked up the stairs and just made himself comfortable on the railing on top of the roof. Even here he could still here the music quite clearly. A little muffled but it wasn't in any way annoying. He just enjoyed the cold breezes from outside. He stood there for a while, until he heard some footsteps.

"hey.."

He heard a cute voice say as he turned around, seeing Leanne walk up to him. He smiled lightly. She just couldn't leave him alone could she?

"enjoying the view?" she asked.

"yea..."

"mind of I join you?"

He didn't answer but only nodded as he took a glance at the city, once more. Ebel was so pretty at night. He could stare at it for hours, to him this really became, home.

He watched her taking place beside him, moving a little closer to him ofcourse. But not to be too obvious. He could hear the song changing in the background... His eyes widened. This song... No, it couldn't be. He slightly looked down as he indeed, heard the song he thought he heard. As if fate just knew.. Somehow.

"gosh I love this song" she said, she sounded a little sad.

"you do?" he asked, trying to ignore the choking feeling inside his throat. This song was just torture to him, it was the song he repeated over and over inside his mind to make him fall asleep. As he couldn't stop thinking about Leanne.

"what's the name again?" she asked when she couldn't quite recall, but did recognized it.

"Pieces, by... Red" he answered to it. This time he did choke, he felt like crying. Right now he was really frustrated, the alcohol was too much, Leanne was being just too nice this whole evening. And then.. This song.

"yeah, Pieces, it's beautiful" she said. Not knowing what else to say, as she could feel him taking his distance from her. It was also starting to dawn to her, there was indeed something wrong. She could feel it, and she just wanted to have the Zephyr back she knew. Or did she? That Zephyr who never took the effort to listen to her, or give her some attention. In the beginning she had so much trouble getting along with him. Now she was so close to him. So close she felt like closing the gap already.

"Zephyr..." she slowly said. Singing along the words in her head.

Stepping closer to him as she watched him, still with his head down. She swallowed hard as she slowly took a hold of his hand, stroking his skin with her thumb. Glancing down to his hand, _his _hand. It didn't take long before she slowly heard a sob coming from the boy.

"Zephyr?" she repeated herself. Leaning in to stroke away some hair, she could see a tear falling into the distance. She was shocked, he was crying? He was really crying?

"Zephyr what's wrong! Just tell me, please!" she almost begged, pulling at his arm. He slowly straightened his back. Looking slightly down on her, as he was used of him, this height. But not to see his face filled with sadness, tears.

He himself also, repeated those words inside his mind. Almost restraining himself from singing it to her, because it was how he felt. He wanted her to make him whole. He didn't want to feel so broken, to pieces anymore.

He stepped closer to her as he could feel her brushing away a tear from his cheek. He smiled lightly as he still sobbed he rested his forehead against hers.. He could hear her call his name once more. This time out of plead and he was sure he could hear she was sad also.

But right now, he didn't care anymore, he just wanted to make himself hers as he leaned in. Feeling his heart skip a beat once their lips met, brushing his against her soft ones. He held his breath, so scared she was going to pull back, slap him or anything else to reject him.

But when she didn't and felt a response he widened his eyes in response, feeling her wrap her arms around his neck. He could almost scream out how happy he was, Yes! Finally. He quickly closed his eyes as he wrapped his arms around her waist. Pulling her so close to him he made sure there wasn't any space left between the two. He parted his lips for this was going to be, his very first kiss, and it was with the girl he wanted it to share the most. She chuckled against his as she parted as well, feeling his tongue making it's entrance inside her mouth. Feeling his tongue, inexperienced dancing along with hers. She moaned lightly into the kiss as it got more passionate. Moving in further, making sure she didn't forget a single spot.

She pouted slightly as he pulled back to catch his breath, disappointed he did. Since she liked it so much. Watching him colored beautifully in red as a blush appeared on his face. She knew by now, this must be something he wanted to do, for so long.

"Leanne.." he whispered as he took her face in both hands, brushing his thumbs against her skin. She only smiled at him, he almost forgot everything around them. He felt so warm inside the cold breezes weren't even there anymore.

He leaned in once more, now he got it, he didn't want to stop. Placing his lips again carefully on hers. Where he had been lacking before, he was determined he would give her a kiss she wouldn't forgot for a really long time. And she was about to pull back as he just seemed too, convincing. She eased on his grip with a response of her own, again parting her lips, allowing the boy to deepen the kiss. And when he did, she made a soft sound once more as he she was sure of seeing sparks in front of her eyes. This warm feeling inside of her, making it's way up as she answered passionately.. Oh yeah, he succeeded.

But after another long, breathtaking kiss, she this time pulled back. Once she did he wrapped his arms around her, he felt like never letting go. He repeated her name once more as she in return could feel some tears behind her eyes. This time, more because she was relieved. This whole time she had worried so much about Zephyr, why he acted like that. Why he was so distant from her. Where she was so frightened, she was truly happy now. Not only she didn't had to worry about him anymore, but now, she was able to confess to him. Not scared like he was, to do so anymore after this.. But when she was about to, he already made that attempt, before she could even say anything.

"Leanne I love you" he said, his words echoing through her mind, through her heart. Hearing him being so sincere. So full of love, she couldn't do anything but hug him tighter. As he was about to make a joke. She just couldn't after hearing those words.

She pulled back from his grasp on her and smiled at him. Nodded... Now she felt like breaking the moment, Zephyr could still use some little teasing of hers. Since she had to get him back for that stupid girl he was dancing with.

"I know" she answered to him, grinning. Leaving him with an awkward expression.

"w-well, aren't you going to say it back, to me?" once he thought she felt the same, she had to do something like this. Right now he could really strangle her.

"we'll see" she teased him as he walked away from him, towards the stairs.

Leaving him standing there, she waited for him to understand she was joking. And when he finally did he let out a big sigh.

"oh ha-ha very funny" he said, growled at her as he walked up to her "you feel better now?"

Leanne started laughing hard as she took a few steps down the stairs.

"yeah a lot better" she kept teasing him, but took his hand to walk down.

He decided to give her that last bit of revenge, since he was indeed being a little mean before on the dance floor. But it also proved to him she was indeed in love with him as well. He could let out a thousands deep breaths of relieve when he got more sure of that fact. Even so, she did let go of his hand once they made it down.

Leanne, giving him a warning look telling him they shouldn't say a thing what happened upstairs. He was a little confused about it, but agreed with her in silence. He knew she had her reasons to it. For him it would be that the whole crowd wouldn't come congratulate them or something. But also because he didn't felt like getting a lot of glares from people, since she was older than him. And way out of his league. People would frown upon it.

But as he thought he could get some rest, he was truly wrong. Before he could even sit down, Jean-Paulet walked up to him. Giving him a big pet on his back.

"and how's it going with the ladies tonight" he said to him. Making Zephyr a little confused.

"I'm not sure what you mean" he answered to it.

"well I guess a fun party like this holds enough opportunities right?"

"I guess you can say that" Zephyr shrugged, he grinned as he looked at Leanne across the room "but no sorry, nothing happened for me. You?"

For once he even felt like having a conversation. He was still on that typical 'afterglow' he got from Leanne, just because of that damned kiss. What he didn't know was that he was basically screwed. Since women had their ways, just using that afterglow. And they could get them into doing the weirdest stuff, just because they do one silly thing that blows their mind.

"well no, but if you excuse me, a fine lady over there is waiting for some attention from moi" Jean-Paulet said. Making Zephyr laugh as he walked away. He really was a weird guy, but he kind of liked him.

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

As the night progresses, it was almost 3 o'clock in the morning. And most people were already taking off. Leanne and Zephyr had shared some gazes with each other throughout the whole party. Which Vashyron obviously noticed. He was a guy, and he could spot a inexperienced 'after-glow' from miles away. And seeing it coming from Zephyr, he knew he scored.

But he intently didn't say anything about it. Letting those kids have their fun for a while as he on the other hand, pretend he never noticed a thing. Letting them have their precious secret.

After a short while, all the guests where practically gone. Leaving Zephyr and Leanne to clean the house a little so they didn't have too much work in the morning, or afternoon. Since Zephyr and Vashyron would definitely sleep in.

"how're you?" Leanne asked Zephyr, after they put away the last dishes. Zephyr glanced around to see Vashyron sleeping. Okay it was safe.

"I'm fine" he said, honestly he could say he really was fine for once. He felt great, even when he had a really bad head-ache because of the alcohol. Which he still felt a little dizzy off. Leanne on the other hand just hoped, no prayed he would still be able to remember everything in the morning.

"so..." he started, since he wanted to ask a really stupid question "mind sleeping together tonight...?"

Leanne's eyes widened, he didn't just asked, to have sex right? Either way, whatever he meant. She shook her head, she didn't think it was a wise thing to do. Zephyr was still a little drunk, and she didn't felt like rushing things, or get into stuff just because he was drunk. And she knew, the only reason why he asked. Was that he felt encouraged enough to do so.. And he wouldn't have dared to if it wasn't for the alcohol.

"no, maybe another time" she teased him. Making him pout at her.

"why not" he was _so _going into an argue with her, he just felt like hugging her in his sleep.

"I don't think sooo" she said, walking away from him. Towards her room.

"you do love me right?" he started again. Making her laugh but pointed at Vashyron.

"sshhh, remember?" and with that, she walked into her room.

Leaving him in the kitchen with a big smirk. But what both didn't knew Vashyron obviously heard. He was like ninja when it came to that stuff. He just pretended to be asleep. But once both really weren't in contact with each other anymore, he did fall asleep. Knowing he didn't miss anything.

Zephyr took a last glass of soda as he walked up to his own room. And once he reached it, closing the door behind him. It was a cold night, and he expected more of those the upcoming week. He sighed, he always hated those since he slept on the roof.

He lazily took off his clothes except for his shirt and underwear, as he crawled underneath his blankets. Getting comfortable. For once, it didn't took him long to fall asleep. With a huge smirk on his face he slowly doze off. For once not dreaming about silly thing, involving Leanne. Now he had her, he wasn't just chasing a mere dream anymore.

Finally he could honestly say she was his...

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_Sorry guys, this was basically it for now._

_(dun worry the story isn't over) but due to lack of inspiration and such._

_I'm a little out of ideas. So I'm going to think some things over and work on a new chapter as soon as possible._


End file.
